This invention is related to filtering devices for removing paper dust and computer chemicals such as developer, toner, carbon black and residues dispersed into the air in a data processing room by the operation of various paper handling machines, such as computer printers, and more particularly to a combination filter apparatus for removing computer room contaminants from the air passing into filter room from the paper handling machine, and for collecting floor contaminants such as carbon black.